


Liebling

by QueenForADay



Series: Mercenary [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Parenthood, pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenForADay/pseuds/QueenForADay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the Reader and Bucky discuss pregnancy, Steve is left having to explain it to a five year old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liebling

You stare down at the test in your hand.

There they were – two faint blue lines.

You close your hand around the test, obstructing the results from view.

 

Steve, Wanda and Natasha were your go-to people for babysitting.

Geneve sits in front of you at the TV, still with a slight pout on her lips. She knows that you and Bucky are going to the park. She kicked up a fuss about it. Winter was when the geese started to land in the city when they were moving between Canada and the south. She liked to stand on the edge of the lake and watch them.

“I’m sure Steve will take you later,” Bucky still explains to her. He’s crouched in front of her, between her and the TV. She folds her arms over her chest.

“Promise?”

Bucky nods. She holds out her little finger and he locks her with his. “Promise.”

Her mood is gone when the three arrive. She drags Wanda into the living room. Steve claps a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “Take all the time you need,” he says quietly.

Bucky’s fingers entwine with yours, and he squeezes your hand. “Ready?”

You nod.

 

The park is a lot quieter in winter. The lake is completely frozen over, and on the thick ice are people trying to fish through little circularly holes in the surface. The trees that line the path around the park are bare, and their branches are heavy and drooping with snow.

You shove your free hand into your jacket pocket. You other hand is kept warm entwined with Bucky’s. Neither of you have spoken a word since leaving the apartment.

He knows.

You told him a few days ago when you were both lying in bed, about to fall asleep. It wasn’t the best timing, you knew that, but it was out there now.

“So…” he starts. It trails off and you look over to him. He’s looking down at your feet – at your matching stride as you slowly stroll through the park.

“So,” you reply. It gets a slightly smile out of him.

“You’re…” he says again, “you’re...”

You squeeze his hand and walk a little closer to him.

“Yeah.”

You both stop at the lake. A few joggers pass you, but otherwise it’s quiet.

“We’re having a baby,” he says. It’s not a question – or at least it doesn’t sound like a question – but you nod anyway.

His hand tightens around yours. “Is it okay?” he asks, turning to face you. “The baby…will they…is it okay, I mean?”

“What do you think?” you stand a bit closer to him.

He blows out a long breath and rubs a gloved hand over his face. “We have one kid,” he says.

“An amazing kid,” you reply.

He pauses. “I’ve always wanted a big family…”

A slow smile spreads on both of your faces, ad Bucky wraps an arm around your waist. Your arms go around his neck. “So, are we doing this?” he asks.

You nod slowly. “Yeah, I guess we are.”

He cups your cheek and brings your lips to his.

 

A few weeks pass and you call on Steve and Natasha again.

Your first scan meant that you had to leave Geneve with them. “We’ll be an hour at most,” you kiss the top of Geneve’s head. She hugs you and Bucky as you leave, luring a promise out of Bucky that he’ll take her to the playground later.

She plays on the ground of the living room while her parents are gone.

“I’m happy for them,” Steve says as he starts making coffee. He looks over to Natasha who’s leaning against one of the shelves. “They deserve everything.”

“You can be such a sap sometimes,” she smiles faintly at him while she digs out two mugs and hands them to him.

When they both have their coffees they walk back into the living room. Geneve hasn’t moved from the couch, and why would she? She’s covered in a blanket with her favourite stuffed animal – a panther that T’Challa gave her – and she’s watching her favourite show. Steve’s learned that babysitting Geneve was the simplest job on the planet. The kid never moved once she was happy.

They both sit on either side of the couch, with Geneve in the middle. Steve watches the show with her, and she provides the commentary since Steve doesn’t know what in God’s name is going on. Natasha quickly pulls out her phone.

_Everything okay?_

**_Apart from Bucky staring down every nurse that comes near me, yeah, we’re good_ ** **_J_ **

She snorts and shows Steve the message. “Yeah,” he smiles, “sounds like him, alright.”

After a few minutes, Geneve looks up to Steve. “Why did Papa and Mama go?”

He spares a quick look to Natasha. “They needed some time alone together, sweetie,” he says. It seems to work, since Geneve just shrugs a shoulder and goes back to watching TV.

It’s another few minutes before she speaks again.

“Is it because of the baby?”

Natasha’s eyes shoot up from her phone. “How do you know about that, sweetie?”

Geneve is, presumably, the only one they haven’t told yet. She can’t blame them really. How could you even begin to explain it to someone like Geneve?

The little girl looks down at her hands. “I heard them talking about it,” she says quietly, “they seemed happy.”

Nat sends a quick text to Bucky.

_I don’t want you to freak out, but Evie knows about the kid_

**_How?_ **

_She heard you two talking about it_

**_Well shit._ **

_Yeah_

“How does it happen anyway?” Geneve asks. She folds her arms over her chest. She looks up to Steve and mumbles, “they’re not taking in another child are they?”

Steve shakes his head. “No, no they’re not.”

“Then how are they getting a new baby?”

Natasha snorts, and it takes everything in Steve’s power not to hit her with a pillow. “I…I, um,” he bites the inside of his cheek, “that’s something for your Papa and Mama to talk to you about.”

“Come on Steve,” Natasha smirks at him, “she wants to know.”

Steve glares at her, but shakes his head. “Ask your parents, Evie.”

It’s dropped after that – Geneve starts watching her shows againm and Steve starts getting texts – noticbly from Clint – that all say the same thing.

_So I hear you’re giving the birds and bees talk to five year olds._

He looks over to Natasha, who’s stifling a laugh into her fist.

 

When yu and Bucky return home, you already know.

Bucky showed you the text about Geneve knowing. Steve and Natasha leave, passing you on the way out.

“Did you have a sex talk with our daughter?” Bucky raises his eyebrow at Steve when he walks passed. You smile faintly at the blush that starts to creep along his neck and cheeks.

“She asked me about your kid,” he explains, “and I transferred that talk to you. Good luck with that.”

That night you and Bucky were on the couch watching TV. You have a small smile tugging at your lips as you feel him brush his fingers along your abdomen. You have Geneve leaning against your side, asleep and snoring lightly. The room is dark, and the only light is from the TV and the street lamps outside.

“Love you doll,” Bucky mumbles, and kisses the top of your head.

You lean back against his side. “Love you too,” you whisper, leaning up to kiss him.

You pull away when Geneve stirs against your side, trying to cuddle into you more.

“Sleepyhead,” you smile down at her, combing your fingers through her golden hair.

Bucky kisses your temple. “I’ll put her to bed,” he gets up off the couch. Without him next to you, it’s cold and you tug the blanket you had brought from the bedroom around yourself. He picks up Geneve who tiredly wraps her arms around his shoulders.

“ _Guten Nacht, liebling_ ,” you smile up at her. She waves blearily at you over Bucky’s shoulder, and cuddled back into his shoulder.

Once Geneve is in bed, Bucky comes back out to the living room. You stifle a yawn and move over slightly so he can take his place beside you again. You throw the blanket over the two of you and cuddle back into his side. He puts an arm around you. “Is everything okay?” he asks you quietly.

You nod. “Yeah, everything’s perfect.”

He smiles slightly. “Good,” he brushes strands of your hair behind your ear. “I want you to be happy.”

You take his hand in yours. “I want you to be happy too,” you reply.

The TV is forgotten about as you look at each other. He rubs your knuckles with his thumb, and presses his forehead against yours. Your noses brush, and your lips are close together.

“We’ll be fine,” you tell him, looking up at him. Steel blue eyes look back at yours.

“I know,” he nods stiffly. His jaw clenches slightly. He’s still unsure. You cup his jaw with your free hand. Pressing a chaste kiss to his lips, you sigh.

“We’ll be just fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Steve Rogers. Dodging Sex-Ed Talks with children like it was his job. 
> 
> **Prompt submitted by Sherlocked on AO3 :) Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> My tumblr! yourqueenforayear.tumblr.com


End file.
